Mi Angel de Fuego
by Naru Okami
Summary: El amor a veces llega de maneras inexplicables. En un universo alterno, una historia de amor entre Kouya y Yamato. yuri


**Esto es una historia alterna de Mai Hime, estoy usando solo los personajes en una historia original, espero no decepcionarlos, cualquier comentario bueno o malo sobre el fic es bienvenido, espero les guste**

Esto es una historia alterna de Loveless, estoy usando solo los personajes en una historia original, espero no decepcionarlos, cualquier comentario bueno o malo sobre el fic es bienvenido, espero les guste.

A veces el amor nos llega de maneras inesperadas, muchos viven deseando sentir el amor, el ser amados y amar intensamente, algunos afortunados llegan a sentirlo, otros solo se quedan deseandolo. El amor es un sentimiento tan hermoso y a la vez puede ser tan doloroso, esta es la historia de alguien que conocio el amor y sus multiples facetas.

El amor llego a mi en el momento menos esperado, aun lo recuerdo como ayer, ese dia me dirigia a una tienda a dejar unos encargos que mi familia me habia hecho. Tenia tan solo 19 años y ya estaba a cargo de la mayoria de los negocios de la familia, desde chica mis padres me habian criado como si fuera un varon debido a que fui la unica hija que tuvieron y debia hacerme cargo de los negocios de la familia. Vengo de una familia donde el ser estricto y la disciplina van de la mano, la imagen de la hija perfecta, la que lleva a cabo sus obligaciones era la unica que mis padres conocian. Ese dia jamas me hubiera pasado por la mente que el amor llegaria a mi, aun puedo sentir esa mirada que podia traspasarme como si fuera libro abierto, aun puedo sentir esa presencia que me dejo sin habla, esa mirada que atraveso mi ser por completo y ese deseo por saber mas sobre esa enigmatica mujer que me cautivo el corazon. Su nombre era Kouya, una chica de hermoso cabello oscuro lacio, una cara angelical, unos ojos verdes hermosos y un cuerpo que le hacia justicia a su hermosa cara de angel.

Aquel dia que la conoci era como cualquier otro cuando iba al negocio de sus padres a comprar unas cosas que tenia que llevar a casa, como siempre entre normal a la tienda pero para mi sorpresa esa hermosa mujer estaba atendiendo el local, jamas pense que esa familia tuviera una hija tan hermosa, jamas la habia visto antes, pero eso no me importaba realmente solo se que me dejo cautivada, no podia ni hablar, a como pude hice las compras que me pidieron y me marche, ese dia no deje de pensar en ella, no podia sacarla de mi mente y simplemente no me explicaba como fui tan cobarde y no me atrevi ni siquiera a preguntarle su nombre, pero el destino es algo extraño y jamas me hubiera imaginado que al dia siguiente ese hermoso angel estaria parado en la puerta de mi casa.

"_Yamato hay alguien que queremos que conozcas, su nombre es Kouya, es hija de unos amigos de la familia, estara con nosotros por una semana, en lo que sus padres regresan de un viaje de negocios, espero ambas se hagan buenas amigas y la hagas sentir como en casa."_

Simplemente no podia creerlo, que volveriamos a encontrarnos y sobre todo en mi casa, como pude reaccione y le invite una taza de te, nos sentamos en la sala de la casa y empezamos a conversar. Al principio me costaba hacerlo, me sentia muy nerviosa, regularmente no era una persona timida pero ella me hacia sentirme intimidada, no se si era por que su actitud era tan fria, tan indiferente, realmente no lo se.

Logre hacerla sonreir aquella tarde, conforme iban transcurriendo los dias, el hielo iba rompiendose, pasabamos tiempo charlando de mil y un cosas, en esa semana mi familia me dijo que solo me ocupara de Kouya lo cual me parecio perfecto no tenia que preocuparme por las labores del negocio familia y me enfocaba solo en ella. Cuando veia la oportunidad me gustaba acariciar su rostro o buscar contacto fisico con ella pero lo hacia muy timidamente, cualquier rose con su piel despertaba en mi sentimientos muy intensos que me asustaba el hecho de pensar que ella se pudiera dar cuenta.

Para el tercer dia algo curioso sucedió, nos encontrabamos charlando como los dias anteriores, estabamos en mi cuarto conversando de trivialidades cuando de la nada Kouya decidio besarme, no sabia la verdad como reaccionar, solo se que segui besandola, cuando el beso termino no sabia realmente como reaccionar solo se que me sentia feliz por lo que habia sucedido.

"_Sucede algo Yamato? Acaso no te gusto?"_

Me quede fijamente mirandola a los ojos y volvi a besarla como respuesta a su pregunta, solo recuerdo que las caricias y besos se tornaron cada vez mas intensos, cuando menos lo pense nos encontrabamos ambas desnudas, una encima de la otra, sintiendo como sus manos recorrian mi espalda, mis hombros, mientras la besaba con desesperacion, realmente no se por que no podia detenerme, solo se que me deje llevar aquella tarde. Por primera vez hice el amor y con una mujer, no fue algo que me molestara ya que en el fondo siempre supe que era lesbiana pero jamas pense que estaria en esta situacion y menos con ella, con esta mujer tan hermosa, todo me parecia como un sueño. Me entregue aquella tarde en cuerpo y alma a ella, las horas pasaron rapidamente mientras me encontraba en sus brazos. Los dias que le siguieron a esos no fueron nada diferentes, haciamos el amor cada que podiamos, era como una luna de miel, no podia detenerme no podia dejar de amarla y sentir esas caricias que me quemaban mi ser, queria sentirla, hacerla mia, demostrarle con mi intensidad el amor que le tenia, es increible como un beso de ella me encendia y como podia sentir tanto placer al estar en sus brazos.

Se llego el final de la semana, ella debia marcharse era el ultimo dia que estariamos juntas, estabamos ambas en mi cama, tenia mi cabeza recargada en su hombro, me sentia triste, no queria realmente que se fuera pero no habia opcion ella tenia que irse. Kouya se puso de pie y estaba viendo fijamente a traves de la ventana del cuarto, su mirada estaba triste.

"_Kouya… Por favor no te vayas, no me dejes, quedate unos dias mas por favor" _

Kouya volteo a verme directamente a los ojos, su mirada era fria y algo triste, podia notar que queria esconder sus emociones.

"_perdoname Yamato pero debo irme tu sabes como son mis padres, tengo que marcharme, ademas no quiero que sospechen, tu sabes que si se dan cuenta de lo nuestro me matarian, soy su unica hija al igual que tu tengo que seguir ciertas reglas"_

Sus palabras me dolian, no podia soportarlo, me puse de pie y la tome de su brazo, jalandola hacia mi la bese en los labios demostrandole cuanto la amaba en aquel beso pero todo lo que senti fueron sus brazos empujarme hacia atrás, estaba llorando Kouya y por ese beso pude sentir que no era capaz de darse completamente a mi y eso me estaba matando por dentro. La vi marcharse esa tarde con sus padres, me fue muy duro, no pude soportarlo. Pasaban los dias y sentia que me iba a asfixiar sin ella, no pude soportarlo mas y la llame por telefono al tercer dia que tenia sin verla, Kouya estaba molesta no queria que la llamara tan seguido, tenia miedo de sus padres, era fria conmigo durante nuestras llamadas, simplemente era muy doloroso, no poder verla, no poder sentirla.

Por fin accedio a verme, fui al negocio de sus padres, me encontraba muy molesta con ella, estuvimos discutiendo un buen de rato y por fin accedio salir conmigo a cambio de que ya no la buscara tan seguido y respetara las reglas. Esa tarde fuimos a mi casa, mis padres se encontraban fuera y aprovechamos la tarde.

"_Kouya te amo… te amo tanto" _

Kouya se encontraba frente a mi, en aquella recamara que habia sido complice de nuestra pasion tantas veces, lentamente comenze a desvestirla mientras mis labios recorrian cada centimetro de su cuello, mis manos desabrochaban habilmente cada boton de su blusa mientras Kouya me desabrochaba el pantalon, logre deshacerme de su blusa y comenze a besar su hombro mientras sentia mis pantalones caer al suelo. Tome a Kouya de la mano y le pedi que me siguiera a mi cama, me recoste en mi cama y ella se puso sobre mi, nos quitamos el resto de la ropa que nos estorbaba y no podia hacer mas que admirar su hermoso cuerpo y cada parte de el. Kouya se sonrojo al notar como admiraba su cuerpo, jamas la habia visto sonrojarse asi, normalmente era una persona fria y hasta cierto punto muy indiferente con los demas pero cuando haciamos el amor era una persona completamente diferente, era calida, su mirada la cual siempre estaba triste, al estar conmigo cambiaba era como si tuviera chispa, sus caricias eran dociles y algunas veces toscas, sus gemidos eran como una melodia a mis oidos, en aquella vida vacia que ambas llevabamos llenas de apariencias, el estar una con la otra era el unico consuelo que teniamos.

Esa tarde hicimos el amor mas intenso de lo normal, sus caricias eran como leña que alimentaban el fuego en mi piel, mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo, mi boca dejaba multiples marcas en su cuerpo con cada mordida que le daba en sus hombros y cuello, sus habiles manos sabian como hacerme gemir de placer, podia sentir como me penetraba de una manera tan tosca pero a la ves sutil, me gustaba dominarla pero tambien me encantaba ser dominada por ella, dejar que sus manos me llevaran hasta ese punto donde no habia retorno, pude sentir como llegaba a mi orgasmo, como mis sentidos se desvanecian y como al volver a la realidad ella se encontraba sobre mi, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, jamas la habia visto llorar asi despues de hacer el amor, sentia como cada lagrima caia en mi pecho, no pude soportarlo, me dolia tanto verla llorar asi, acaricie su rostro y limpie las lagrimas de sus ojos.

"_Por que lloras amor? Acaso te lastime? O hice algo mal?"_

Ella solo beso mi mano y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

"_No amor, no es eso, es solo que me he dado cuenta de que tan importante eres para mi, estos dias que no estuve a tu lado, eran dolorosos, tengo tanto miedo de perderte Yamato, no sabes cuanto, tengo tanto miedo de amarte y de que me lastimes, que me abandones, simplemente no creo poder con ese dolor, siento como si esta vez fuera la ultima vez que estaremos juntas y eso me asusta mucho"_

Sus palabras me sorprendieron y solo sonrei suavemente y la bese en los labios tiernamente.

"_jamas me vas a perder no seas tonta, yo te amo mas que a nadie, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida, jamas te dejaria ir y menos asi. Creo que si te perdiera Kouya sufriria mas de lo que tu sufririas por mi. Los dias que no estas a mi lado, siento que me asfixio, en mi vida vacia y de soledad solo tu sonrisa es lo que le da sentido a esta vida vacia mia."_

Kouya me abrazo y se aferro fuerte a mi, mis palabras la hicieron llorar de nuevo, lloramos juntas esa tarde hasta quedarnos dormidas. Aquella noche la lleve a su casa y me regrese a la mia, todo parecia un sueño, era feliz a lado de la mujer que amaba y aunque no la podia ver seguido, el simple hecho de saber que estaria a mi lado para siempre me ponia feliz. Los dias transcurrieron y una tarde jamas pense que este sueño hermoso acabaria.

"_Yamato puedes venir un momento?"_

Era mi madre, como siempre pense que me iba a dar una lista de obligaciones y demas que queria que me hiciera cargo pero note algo raro en su rostro.

"_Los padres de Kouya llamaron y tengo que darte una mala noticia, Kouya sufrio un accidente, fue encontrada ayer muerta en la calle, al parecer fue arrollada por un auto y murio al instante, como se que eran buenas amigas, sus padres me pidieron que te informara lo mas pronto posible"_

Aquellas noticias me dejaron sin habla, simplemente no podia creerlo, no habiamos pasado mas de un mes juntas y esto habia pasado, no podia simplemente asimilarlo, como pude me marche de ahí, las lagrimas se me salian de los ojos, no podia contener mi dolor, simplemente era demasiado, esta noticia era demasiado para mi pobre corazon que ya no podia soportar simplemente mas dolor.

Hoy me encuentro frente a ti, viendo tu cuerpo como es sepultado, el dolor simplemente me consume por dentro, no puedo entender como puede haber sucedido esto. Una persona se acerca a mi, es tu madre, me entrega una carta dirigida hacia mi, esta aun cerrada, tu madre se marcho inmediatamente despues de eso, mis padres me piden que tambien nos marchemos pero me niego, les pido que me dejen estar a tu lado, quiero estar a solas contigo, quiero leer esta carta, a solas. Mis padres se marchan y abro tu carta la empiezo a leer y siento como las lagrimas empiezan a formarse de nuevo en mis ojos.

_Mi amada Yamato:_

_Apenas tenemos tan poco tiempo juntas y me resulta increible que te pueda amar de tal forma. Tengo algo que confesarte al principio no eras mas que un juego como las demas chicas con las que he estado antes, desde que enamore por primera vez y me usaron me era dificil abrirme a los demas, no podia amar o al menos eso pensaba, pero contigo todo cambio, jamas pense que en una semana me enamoraria de ti, como lo hice, jamas pense que te volverias el universo para mi, no tenemos mas de un mes, y te has vuelto_

_Todo para mi. Esa semana a tu lado aprendi muchas cosas, siempre tuve miedo de enamorarme de nuevo pero contigo simplemente no pude evitarlo, tu manera de amarme siempre fue intensa, tan pura, jamas pense que el hacer el amor contigo seria tan apasionado, tan intenso, eres como un angel de fuego, que me consume con sus llamas, cada caricia tuya quema mi piel, llega hasta mi corazon, me vuelvo ceniza completamente bajo tus caricias._

_Te amo y te pido perdon por jamas podertelo decir, por que siempre te hice sufrir con mi indiferencia, con mis miedos, por que te he hecho sentir a veces que te uso pero no es asi, por que tu eres el universo para mi, espero algun dia poder demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mi. Gracias por existir mi hermoso angel de fuego._

_Con amor, _

_ Kouya._

Aquellas palabras me dejaron destrozada si otras fueran las circunstancias el haber leido esto me hubiera hecho sentir tan feliz pero desgraciadamente esto solo aumento mi dolor, en estos momentos al estar de pie frente a tu tumba llorando como un pequeño niño que se siente abandonado, me doy cuenta que tu tenias los mismos miedos que yo, que sufrias tanto como yo y aunque esto que vivi a tu lado fue algo breve, siempre estaras en mi corazon por que fuiste el amor de mi vida.

"_Te amo Kouya y siempre te amare, este angel de fuego ha extinguido sus llamas por que ellas solo existian para ti"_

Cuidadosamente pongo una rosa sobre tu tumba y me marcho de aquel lugar, aunque siento que el mundo se me viene encima, estoy feliz por que pude conocer el verdadero amor, tal vez a los ojos de algunos fue breve, o no tiene sentido sentir tanto amor y dolor a la vez por una persona con la cual no comparti mas de un mes a su lado, pero ese mes para mi fue una eternidad completa por que nadie puede entender lo hermoso y doloroso que es el verdadero amor hasta que no lo experimentan en carne propia.

FIN

**Ya se que estuvo algo triste la historia pero quize experimentar con algo diferente a lo que siempre escribo, espero haya sido de su agrado y gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios sobre mis fics siempre tomo en cuentas sus sugerencias.**


End file.
